twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Enterprisingengine93
Enterprisingengine93 (aka EE93, EnterprisingEngine, or simply Enterprising), is a popular member of The Thomas Wooden Railway Community. He joined YouTube on June 3rd, 2011 and followed with the production of his series "Enterprising Engines". He is most noted for filming his episodes outside in real-life locations, like streams for bridge scenes. He currently has over 100,000 subscribers. Before Series EE93 had a channel before he made Enterprisingengine93. The channel was called LionelRailway. Some episodes on this channel were remade into episodes for Enterprising Engines!, such as Shepherd's Pie. Early Series The first episode of his series was done completely inside; however, half of his second episode was half inside and half outside. By his 4th episode, he completely moved his series to his backyard, doing something no other user has done before; produce a TWR series from their backyard. EE93 has filmed in the daytime, nighttime and even in the snow. He then decided to remaster nearly his entire series starting with his episode "Stepney Makes an Entrance" and began remastering each episode. He still intends to re-master other old episodes. Today Matt's series has expanded into almost three seasons worth of stories. This includes multi-part specials like Culdee Fell, Aura of Menace, Swashbuckler, ''and many more! His most ambitious project as of late is ''Self-Fulfilling Prophecy. With the loss of Wooden Railway, he has also turned to help from multiple custom makers to make the majority of his new models. He has also been able to meet some community members. Currently, Matt amassed one of the community's biggest milestones of 100,000 subscribers. Self-Fulfilling Prophecy Self-Fulfilling Prophecy is an Enterprising Engines! movie that EE93 is producing. Part 1, entitled "Thomas and the Fortune Teller" debuted in June of 2018. The first part was met with high praise from many fans. Part 2, entitled "Nowhere" is slated to be released in summer of 2019 Popularity His popularity began with the episode "Scruff's Scaffolding" which gained 200,000 views as of December 2012. The video attracted a loyal fanbase subscriber count. He received more views from episodes that followed. Once Season 1 of his series ended, his Season 2 premiere episode surpassed the views of "Scruff's Scaffolding". Since then, the popularity of the series and the channel has only continued to grow. The channel is currently at over 40,000,000 views. Voice Actors EE93 is known for using voice actors in his series. He has been using voice actors since his 2nd episode when he used a female voice actor for Daisy. EE93 later revealed in a comment response to a fan that he used his mom's voice for Daisy. Sometime around November 2011, he began to use various voice actors for most of the characters in his series. His voice actors range from members of the community, other YouTubers, some of his friends, classmates and even teachers at his school. Members such as ThomasWoodenRailway (Keekre24), GingerPercy, Jlouvier, and MrMPS have guest-starred and some have acquired continuing roles in his series. Style EE93 is also known for the tone and mood of his videos. His plotlines are sometimes dark, contrasting sharply with the kid-friendly episodes produced for television. A prime example of this kind of episode is his four-part episode "Munitions." EE93 also uses an array of more complex vocabulary in his episodes that is obviously not meant to be understood by very young children. Category:2011 Category:Active Members Category:Custom Makers